Lovers at Last-Redone
by elaineflute324
Summary: The couples of the monster world or chosen. Who will they be and what will they do with their love life?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers at Last**

**Chapter 1- Confession**

**(Tsukune x Moka Part 1)**

_Tsukune's Day Dream..._

It was a beautiful, spring day in Yokai Academy and Moka was dressed in the cutest outfit she could find. And what made it better was that Tsukune and Moka were alone. Finally, alone.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and slowly brought her lips to his.

Tsukune just stood there as Moka kissed him.

"Tsukune, I love you," she confessed when she let go.

"Moka, I...love..you, too," Tsukune replied.

Moka and Tsukune locked eyes, enjoying their moments.

_In Tsukune's room..._

Tsukune just day dreamed more and more as he watched Moka doing homework in her room from his window. He had his homework done and could only watch his lond time crush. There was no way he couldn't stop looking. Her flowing pink hair, her green captivating eyes, her fair skin, her body's perfect figure. God! Anybody would stare that long. Moka, finally noticing Tsukune, smiled sweetly to him. He flushed and thought, _Kawaii! Moka san is so_ cute!.

Tsukune wished Moka considered dating him, kissing him, even at least loving him. He stopped daydreaming. There was no way Tsukune would even get a chance to get a love letter from her. He's to average in every subject. He would get B's mostly, but Moka was a genius and above average. And his monster form was the worst. It could only kill. Not protect. Nobody would get close to a killing machine ghoul. Tsukune sighed in great dissappointment and closed his window curtains. He sat on his bed, considering what he can do to get Moka's heart.

_In Moka's room..._

Moka frowned as she saw Tsukune close his curtains. Something was wrong with Tsukune. He was so happy for a secong and now he just looked so melancholy. Moka wanted to do smothing about it. She finished through her homework quickly, got up to put her shoes on, and walked to Tsukune's.

_Back in Tsukune's room..._

Tsukune couldn't think of anything for ten minutes. Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door. He put his thoughts aside and got up to answer the door. He turned the knob and opened the door. To his surprise, Moka was at his door.

"Tsukune, may I come in?" she asked.

Tsukune responed, "S-sure."

He let her in. Moka sat down on his bed and Tsukune followed, still frowning.

Moka looked at him worriedly.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! I'm...fine. Or maybe...I'm not," he answered.

"Tsukune," Moka started, "please tell me if something is wrong I can't watch you with that sad face."

She put her hand on top of his and begged, "Please."

Tsukune sighed and confessed, "Moka, I should've told you this a long time ago, but...," Without nervousness, he put a hand on her soft cheek and his mouth spilled, "I love you, Moka." He brought his lips to hers. Then quickly let go. He continued, "Moka, I've always loved you. I wish I could ask you out, but I have no chance of you saying yes."

Moka said, baffled, "What?"

He responded, "Think about it, Moka. I'm too mediocre for you and my monster sucks. I'm average in all subjects and I have a monster that could kill you without me thinking. I'm not smart enough and I don't want to hurt you. Got it?" He continued frowning.

Moka couldn't stand his answer.

She held the back of his head and pushed his lips into hers. Tsukune didn't respond but he was surprised.

Moka let go and said, "I don't care of your grades and if you're a killing machine, Tsukune. I have to say, I've...always loved you as well."

She wrapped his arms around his waist and put her head on his warm chest and continued, "I don't want you to be hurt as well Tsukune. Please don't think that way. I love you and forever will!" Her eyes started watering.

Tsukune felt so warm with her in his arms. She's so gentle and kind to him. He doesn't want her crying.

Tsukune wrapped one arm around her waist, used the other to hold her hand, and kissed her lips and didn't let go. Moka didn't either.

After about 10 seconds, Tsukune let go and whispered, "Thanks, Moka."

"Tsukune, w-will you..be..my..b-," Moka stuttered.

"Boyfriend?" he finished for her and then answered with, "Of course I will."

Moka's heart raced. She could finally have Tsukune as her boyfriend, there was nothing more she wanted. They slowly embraced and kissed, enjoying their first moments of dating.

* * *

**This is Chapter 1! Here are the other couples of this story. The ones with a ? need another person so I'm gonna have you guys give some suggestions and I'll pick the one with the most votes. If you read the manga, you will know these characters. Also sorry for deleting the first version of this story. I needed to change it a little bit. **

**Tsukune x Inner Moka**

**Kurumu x Gin**

**Yukari x Fong Fong**

**Mizore x ?**

**Ruby x ?**

**Kokoa x Haiji**

**Ling Ling x**

**Kaula x Miyabi**

**Akua x ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovers At Last Chapter 2- Tsukune x Moka Part 2**

***Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Do not read if you have any objections against it.***

Moka and Tsukune continued kissing. Lips glued to each other. After 30 seconds, Moka seperated them. She whispered, "Tsukune.."

"Moka.." Tsukune replied.

They enjoyed their moments of kissing for a little longer. He didn't hesitate as he usually did. He just continued. Now that Moka was dating him, he wasn't afraid of doing things he used to not imagine doing. Stopping, Tsukune turned and looked at the clock. It was 11:00, really late. Tsukune asked Moka, "Do you wanna stay over?"

Moka replied, "Sure."

Tsukune smiled and then asked, "Are you okay with me sleeping on the floor and you sleeping the bed?"

Moka eagerly said, "No! I can't! You sleep the bed and I'll sleep the floor."

Tsukune replied, "I'm okay on the floor."

Moka suggested, "What about we...sleep together..on the..bed?"

"Fine with me," Tsukune replied.

Tsukune stood up and walked to his bathroom. Moka slipped off her school uniform, leaving her in only a tanktop over her bra plus wearing only panties. She quietly waited for Tsukune to finish brushing his teeth and washing in the bathroom. A quick 10 minutes later, Tsukune was out and Moka went inside to do the same. While Moka was in there, Tsukune took off his school uniform as well, leaving him in only boxers. After another 10 minutes, the two of them were under the covers.

Tsukune turned out his lamp light, leaving the room with a little light from the moon. He turned over to look at Moka, who was facing away from him. He smiled and snuggled closer to Moka. He wrapped his arms around her waist, blushing as he felt her warm, soft body. Moka smiled as she laid in Tsukune's arms. He was so gentle and warm. She turned around and pulled him to her lips. They kissed longer then they had and then things started getting passionate.

"Tsukune, I love you," Moka said when they let go.

"I love you too, Moka," Tsukune replied.

They made out again. Slowly he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Moka moaned at what he did but she did the same. They explored each other's mouth with their tongue, slowly making things more passionate, slowly taking it further. When Moka was finally distracted with the kiss, Tsukune's hands searched for Moka's breast and started rubbing them gently. Moka let go of his lips and moaned. Tsukune, lost in thought, continued. God! It felt so good! Coming to his senses, Tsukune stopped and hurriedly said, "S-Sorry, Moka! I-I shouldn't have taken it so far. We're not ready for that."

Moka looked baffled at first but then smiled and said sweetly, "Tsukune, it's okay."

Tsukune looked up and said with a very baffled look, "Huh?"

Moka continued, "As long as it's with you, I'm okay with it."

Tsukune's face brightened. Then he passionatly started trailing his kisses from her lips down to her breasts. Moka cried in pleasure. He stopped kissing and then removed her tanktop and bra and tossed them aside, revealing her succulent breast. Tsukune blushed. They weren't big but they weren't small either. He rubbed them more, trying to enjoy the feeling a little more. It felt better when she was wearing nothing covering her breast. When he couldn't resist the feeling any longer, he leaned down to suck on her nipple. Moka moaned at the feeling of Tsukune sucking her nipples. She could feel his tongue making a twirling motion around her nipple. Tsukune was paying so much attention to sucking Moka's nipple that he finally noticed his surroundings when his dick was hard.

Moka noticed it instantly and asked, "Tsukune, do you want me to make you feel good?"

Tsukune let go of her nipple and nodded in response. They sat up in a kneeling position. Moka made out with Tsukune and trailed her fingers down to where his cock was. She stopped right there and rubbed. Tsukune breathed heavy sighs, showing his pleasure. He could cum any second the more she moved her hand. Moka finally let go his lips and slipped off his boxers, revealing his long, hard dick. She stared in awe to see how sexy Tsukune was naked. Her face flushed completely red. Getting out of her daydream, Moka grabbed both of her breasts and put Tsukune's dick in her cleavage. She started moving her breast back and forth. Tsukune cried out. It felt so good for him. Having Moka tit fuck him was great. Moka smiled as he heard Tsukune's cry in pleasure. To pleasure him more, Moka took the tip of his cock whole in her mouth. Tsukune cried out more. He could feel the motion of her tongue slowly brush the tip. The scraping of her fangs hurt but it also made him more and more pleasured. He was caught by surprise when Moka's let go of his tip and started coughing heavily.

Tsukune asked worriedly, "Moka! Did you choke on yourself? Are you okay?"

Moka stopped coughing and replied with a calm expression, "I'm fine. Let's continue."

Tsukune sighed with relief and let Moka continue. She continued tit fucking and sucking Tsukune's cock. Tsukune moaned. The combination of Moka sucking and Moka's breast tit fucking made an incessant feeling of pleasure. He could cum any time.

"Moka, I'm gonna- Ahh!" Tsukune told her.

In the end, Tsukune's dick came, showing that it had enough pleasure. The cum squirted all over Moka's breast and face. Moka let go of his manhood and slowly separated to catch her did the same. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Moka's panties slowly getting wet_. _

_It's only been a few minutes since we started and she's sopping wet. I should pleasure her now, _he thought.

Without asking, he layed her down, put himself on top of her, and pulled her panties off, revealing her soft, pink, wet pussy. Slowly he leaned down and licked her clit. To Moka, it was surprising what Tsukune did, but it felt amazing. He brushed his tongue once across her clit, and she made a small moan. As he played with her sensitive clit, Moka wanted Tsukune to do more. Noticing Moka's expression burning with urge for more, Tsukune did more than just play with her clit, he licked her pussy. Up and down his tongue went, brushing her sensitive pussy. Each time he licked, a wave of pleasure washed over Moka. No, she was more than pleasured. Noticing how much Moka was enjoying this, Tsukune licked harder. Moka's panting became faster, her feeling of pleasure was close to her max. Wanting Moka to enjoy this more, Tsukune stuck his tounge inside her vagina. It was really tight, obviously a virgin. Moka screamed and panted showing her feeling of pleasure at max. Her walls were tightening his tounge, but than his tounge expanded it more. She moaned and cried, showing how great it was when Tsukune did that. Tsukune stopped, knowing Moka was already satisfied and quickly separated his mouth from Moka's pussy. Moka sat up from the bed to catch her breath. As Tsukune waited for her, he saw the images of Moka's pussy flip through his mind. It was soft, wet, tight, perfect. God, how much he wanted to fuck her! The thought of it made Tsukune's dick instantly hard.

Tsukune couldn't stand it anymore. His dick was hard again, and Moka's pussy could help it. He pushed Moka down on the bed, making her lay on her back again. He positoned himself to enter Moka and shoved this cock into her vagina all the way into her womb.

Moka yelled in pain, "Tsukune! I-It hurts!"

Tsukune leaned in to whisper, "It'll feel good later on. I promise."

He pulled his dick in and out of her vagina. Moka panted every second, feeling pain. Tsukune, to calm her down, stopped and leaned in and whispered in her ear that she's okay and he loves her and he was always there for. Hearing his heartwarming voice calmed her down. She signaled Tsukune to continue, and he complied by doing so. Her heart raced with excitement. His dick was big for her pussy and it hurt. But she got used to it the more he thrusted it in and out. No she wasn't used to it, she loved it. His large dick rubbed her insides and hit her womb. She could feel the tip of his dick pushing her womb. There was no way she wanted to stop.

She said between moans, "Don't stop! I-It feels so good!"

Tsukune couldn't stand the feeling either. Moka's pussy was so tight and soft. He could feel her walls tightning his cock. He could feel the tip push her womb. The more force he used to thrust, the better it felt. Amazing wasn't enough to describe his feeling.

"More force! Use more force, Tsukune!" she begged.

Tsukune reponded by doing so. Tsukune shoved it harder and harder and moved his hips faster and faster, making Moka shriek with great pleasure. Moka loved the feeling of him being really forceful. So did Tsukune.

As he continued, Moka felt a longer push on her womb. It felt like her womb was being pushed farther. And not only that, Tsukune fucking her felt beyond pleasuring. No doubt, Tsukune was becoming longer and he was about to cum. Slowly, her moaning started turning to light shrieks.

Tsukune smiled as he watched Moka shriek. Moka looked so cute like this. Still shoving his dick further in, he leaned in and made out with Moka again, being forceful with his kissing and tongue. As the kissed longer and longer, Tsukune moaned louder and louder as he felt his manhood get longer and was at the brink of coming. He let go of Moka's lips and couldn't stand that his cock was about to cum.

"Moka, I'm gonna-Ahh!"

"M-me too! Ahh!"

In the end, the two of them climaxed. Cum had covered Moka's pussy. Tsukune stopped moving his hips, removed his dick out of Moka, and the two started panting. Tsukune climbed off Moka. And layed down next to her.

Tsukune turned over, smiled and sweetly said, "That felt amazing."

Moka responded with, "No not amazing. That word is not enough to describe it."

They laughed.

Moka leaned in and kissed Tsukune.

Tsukune in response said, "Moka, I love you."

Moka smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Tsukune."

They embraced and slowly, passionatly kissed, continuing to go out. Slowly they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter and also I need some ideas for how Yukari and Fong Fong get together. By the way, all the couples will have a lemon scene. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers at Last Chapter 3- Another Confession (Tsukune x Inner Moka)**

**In this Chapter, Inner Moka will be called Ura and Outer Moka will be called Omote. That's all I have to say, really. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ura tried calming Tsukune down. Tsukune held his chest and tried to control his ghoul. After the night with Moka, Tsukune had to spend his Saturday with Ura to train his body to control his ghoul. While training, his Holy Lock broke and now he was on the verge of being a ghoul forever.

Ura panicked as she watched Tsukune becoming closer to a killing machine. She had to do something. Tsukune shut his eyes closed, screaming in pain, trying his best to control his ghoul. There was no time left, he kept on trying. Closer and closer the ghoul was to controlling his body.

"Run, Ura! Ugh! Get away from me!" Tsukune gestured.

Ura stood with a look of horror.

There was no hope, only a few more seconds till Tsukune will be gone and the ghoul will take his place.

Suddenly the ghoulification stopped. The dark skin of the ghoul slowly started to dissappear, until Tsukune was a normal human again. Wait, no he wasn't. His hair was a silvery color and as he opened his eyes, they revealed blood red pupils. Around Tsukune, Moka could feel a powerful aura. No doubt about it, Tsukune was a vampire.

Ura was stunned. Tsukune finally became a vampire. Tsukune stared at himself and looked at his hands. He looked like a human, but he felt powerful.

"Ura, w-what happened to me?" he asked anxiously.

Ura sighed and answered, "You're alive. You were able to control your vampire blood inside you and now you have successfully become a vampire yourself."

Tsukune looked at his hands again. Him a vampire? That was unimaginable. At the same time, he was really happy because now he was no longer a killing machine. He looked at Ura with pride. She smiled back. All of a sudden, Tsukune was becoming dizzy. His eyesight slowly fuzzed and then his eyes shut.

_In Tsukune's room,_

Tsukune was still blanked out but he heard a soft voice saying his name. He lifted his eyelids slowly and saw fuzz but then it cleared to an HD picture. He looked around him. He first noticed he was in his room lying on the bed. The second thing he noticed was Ura beside him.

She sighed with great relief and said, "You're okay."

Tsukune sat up from his bed and asked "W-what happened to me, Ura?"

Ura answered, "You're not used to your vampire body yet, since there is so much monster aura. You'll have to rest at least 1 or 2 days. Thank god it's the weekend so you won't miss anything in school. While you're resting in these few days, I'll be taking care of you."

"No, U-Ura," Tsukune struggled to say, "you don't have to take care of me. I'll just be a bother."

"Tsk! Taking care of you is the easiest thing I could ever do."

"B-but you can't spend an entire weekend taking care of me. You should spend you're weekend the way you want to-" Tsukune replied but was cut off by Ura.

"I'll be taking care of you and that's that! Got it?!" she said with anger.

"B-but why would you do it for me?" Tsukune asked with a sad expression.

Ura sighed and answered with seriousness, "I swore an oath to Omote that I would protect you. She loves you and she's a very important friend to me. I don't want to have her crying. There's another reason, but...nevermind."

She couldn't tell him the second reason.

Tsukune anxiously asked, "What's the other reason?"

"I said, Nevermind! Don't you get it?!"

There was a short moment of silence.

Tsukune said with his head bowed down, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I just worry about you too much."

"Huh?"

"Ura, e-even though you..you...only like me for my blood, I still care about you, no not care, I love you. I love you and Omote equally," Tsukune confessed.

Ura couldn't speak. She was only bluffing about liking his blood but not himself. He's such an idiot to think that way. Just hearing him say thoses words made her very mad.

Ura slapped his face and hissed, "Baka! Baka! Do you really think I only want you're blood?! You think all the blood I gave you to heal you, the training I gave you, the protection against monsters I gave you was just a reasons to get you're blood?! Hell, I was completely lying about the blood thing! And here's the reason why I want to take care of you, since you're so eager to know!"

Ura blushed a bright pink and spoke, "T-the reason is...because...I...like you, no not like, I...love..you, Tsukune."

Tsukune touched the part where Ura had slapped him. It didn't hurt that bad, but he was paying no attention to that. He couldn't believe his ears. Ura loved him? That was way beyond unimaginable. But at least he knew her feelings.

Tsukune put a hand over Ura's hand and asked, "Ura will you also be my g-"

Ura finished for him, "Girlfriend?" Then added, "Tsk! You have to do more than ask me to make me yours."

"Oh really?" Tsukune asked with a smirk. He leaned forward and jammed their lips together. Ura responded with a surprise look. But Tsukune's lips were soft and welcoming, couldn't be any better. She just stood there and enjoyed his lips more. Then things were getting passionate.

Tsukune couldn't stand Ura's lips. They were perfect, just like Omote, there was no difference. Tsukune took things farther by rolling his lips over her and exploring her mouth with his tounge. Ura moaned a little bit in pleasure. She did the same to Tsukune. There tongues danced together and exerted a lot of force, causing a lot of moaning. They kissed passionately longer.

Ura seperated them and said, "Tsk! A kiss like that isn't enough either."

Tsukune, not giving up, kissed her again and trailed his kisses down to her breast. He stopped there and removed her school uniform (excluding her skirt), tanktop, and bra, revealing her succulent breast. He stared at them for a moment while blushing and reached down and rubbed her breast. There were soft and hard to resist, just like Omote. No wander he wanted both of them. Ura moaned at the touch. His hands were rough but they felt good on her breast.

Tsukune smirked and said, "I can get you turned on. I've done it to Omote and I can do it to you."

Ura didn't reply. She was to busy being pleasured to answer him. He then reached down and sucked her nipple. She twitched a little bit and panted at the great feeling. His tounge was twirling around her right nipple as he sucked on it more. Tsukune used his right thumb and index finger to play with Ura's left nipple. She couldn't stand it. In return, she would pleasure Tsukune.

"Hmph, I can turn you on more," she said with pride.

Tsukune let go of her nipple and said, "Then do it."

Ura smashed her lips with his and passionately kissed him. She slowly trailed her hand down to where his dick was and rubbed. Tsukune moaned at the touch. He could feel Ura's hands move up and down where his dick was. Letting go of Tsukune's lips, she stripped Tsukune and leaned down to pleasure his cock. She grabbed her breast and put his dick in her cleavage. She rolled her breast back and forth. Tsukune moaned in great pleasure. Omote and Ura both were amazing a tit fucking him. Ura saw is expression of pleasure and smiled. To get him more turned on, she sucked the tip of his dick. Tsukune cried. He could feel Moka's warm tongue gliding across the tip. Her fangs hurt a little more than Omote when the fangs scraped the tip, but it brought pleasure as well. He couldn't stand it anymore. He came and Ura was soaked in his cum.

Ura layed back wiping the cum off her face, saying, "Hmm..You seem like a great boyfriend. You get me so turned on and you've got a guts if you can strip me like that. I think we've had enough with this. I'll go out with you, Tsukune."

She stood up but stopped as Tsukune grabbed her wrist and said, "Thanks, Ura. But I'm not done yet.

"Huh? Ahh!"

Tsukune layed Ura on her stomach on the floor and opened her legs. He pulled off her skirt and panties and positioned to enter Ura. Forcefully, he pushed his dick into Ura's sopping wet vagina. Ura was surprised at what Tsukune did, but it hurt. Ura tried hiding her pain. Tsukune leaned in her ear and whispered that it will hurt at first but she'll enjoy it and that he's here for her and he won't hurt her. Ura calmed down hearing Tsukune's words. He went back and forth in her pussy. Ura could feel her vagina tightening his dick, his dick rubbing her walls, his tip shoving her womb. Back and forth Tsukune's dick went. In little time, Ura felt no pain and only pleasure. Tsukune was enjoying it as well. He could feel Ura's tight vagina, his dick rubbing her walls, and his tip pushing her cervex. He could thrust into her pussy all day if he could enjoy this more.

Ura turned her head around, smirked, and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Tsukune wanted to mess with Ura a little more. He thrusted his hips faster and focefully. Ura moaned for she loved Tsukune being forceful. Then he took two fingers and shoved them in her asshole, surprised how her ass had no resistence. Ura shrieked at the wonderful feeling. He twitched his fingers inside Ura's asshole, trying to let Moka enjoy this more.

In no time, they climaxed. Ura layed on her back and panted. Tsukune did the same then leaned in and kissed Ura passionatly. After like 5 seconds he let go.

"Ura, I love you. I love you as much as I love Omote. Both of you make me believe I can do anything. Both of you changed me. Changed my life. I feel like the happiest man alive," Tsukune said, pouring his heart out to her.

Ura blushed and smiled. She wrapped his hands around the back of Tsukune's head and pulled him to her to make out again. After another 5 seconds, Ura let go and said, pouring her heart out as well, "Tsukune, you and Omote are the most important people of my life. I can finally have a chance with you and her. And I'm not letting go. I love you and Omote."

"One thing for you to know, you should ask Omote if she'll approve of you going out with me as well or else she'll be complaining about her grief on you," Tsukune said jokingly.

Ura gave him a glare that said not funny but Tsukune has a point. She had to make sure Omoto would let her date Tsukune, or else she'll be the reason for Omote's broken heart.

They snuggled closer, smiling, laughing, kissing, enjoying their moments.

_Later.._

After his moments with Ura, Tsukune gave the rosario to Ura and Omote returned. Then Omote left Tsukune's room and returned to her room. Once reaching there, Omote collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden, her rosario started talking. Correction. Ura was talking through the rosario.

She started, "O-Omote...you know how you and..Tsukune are going out?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well, you...know that...I..love...Tsukune..too, r-right?"

Omote nodded.

"Well I c-confessed to him and he s-said...said," Ura stuttered, trying to look for the words to say.

Omote figured out what Ura was going to say and said, "I'll let you go out with him."

Ura said puzzled, "Huh? How did you know?"

"I know Tsukune loves us both and I understand. Besides you're really important to me. So I'm fine with you going out with him as well"

Ura couldn't answer anything accept, "Thanks, Omote."

And she stopped talking

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 and please leave some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovers at Last-Chapter 4 Rejection (Kurumu x Gin Part 1)**

Kurumu waited silently behind the tree. Tsukune would be here any minute and she would make him hers. Slowly she took a peek and found Tsukune walking down the sidewalk and nearing the tree she was hiding behind.

_Here I go!_

But right as she was about the jump into Tsukune's arms a shocked image made her freeze and leave her broken and confused inside. With her own eyes, she saw Moka and Tsukune were kissing. Not like kissing on cheeks, but lips to lips. Kurumu just stood there, wondering what was going on.

"T-Tsukune..."

Tsukune and Moka heard her voice and separated, staring at Kurumu.

Silence

Kurumu started the conversation with, "Tsukune, w-were you and Moka k-kissing?"

Saying those words made her want to cry but she held her tears back.

"Kurumu...I..yes."

Kurumu's tears fell without Kurumu knowing. She just couldn't stand it that the man she loved chose Moka over her.

"Why?! Why Tsukune?! Why is it that you always choose Moka over me?!"

Tsukune couldn't find the words to say but suddenly in a very angry voice he yelled, "Well why are you always so forceful?!"

Kurumu eyes just widened

Tsukune continued, "If you can be so demanding and always make me become ours, then why would I choose you?! No, I don't want someone to forcefully make me fall in love with them! I want it decided by myself!"

Kurumu heard his words and just teared without her knowing. Those words had hurt her so much because it meant that Tsukune rejected her. Doesn't love her. Kurumu's face fell into her palms and she ran off to cry her heart out.

* * *

Kurumu sat on the roof of the school crying. It was all she could ever do. She couldn't help it. A succubus lived on love. If he chose another woman and not her, she would die. For now she could only cry before her last days were over. But dying didn't matter to her, she hated to die but she hated to have Tsukune reject her even more. Her mind heard Tsukune's angry voice yelling at her. She wanted to erase those memories and never have them again. Slowly her crying stopped but her thoughts of love still remained in her head. She could die at any given moment. Usually succubus would die right after rejection but it already had been 30 minutes since the rejection. Why had she not felt any pain of dying? If that had happened to a succubi, then that means that the rejector was never right for her, never her destined one. Kurumu finally realized it but continued making a sad face. There was no man like Tsukune that she would love in this school. Slowly, the loss of hope made her cry again. But as she cried even longer and slowly she cried her way to sleep.

_**Later...**_

Kurumu's eyes lifted slowly, staring at a fuzzy image. Her image cleared as she collected what had happened. She was rejected by Tsukune so she went to the roof to cry. She slowly sat up, trying to resist her tiredness.

"Woah, woah, woah! Take it easy!" said a voice with an Osaka accent.

"You must feel weak, so take it slowly." She turned her head and found the perverted Gin sitting next to her bed, smiling.

"Where am I?" Kurumu asked.

"My place."

"Why?"

"You fell asleep on the roof so I took you my room."

"Oh..."

"I can promise you I didn't do anything funny while you were asleep."

Noticing that, Kurumu gave him a suspicious look but found only embarrassment on his cheeks.

"P-please stop staring at me, Kurumu."

Gin looked away with flushed cheeks.

Kurumu just stopped staring and found herself shocked. Gin would never say that! He would always expect a lot of boasting from him.

"Kurumu?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry if I ask but why were you asleep on the roof? We have beds for a reason," Gin said, jokingly at his last sentence.

Kurumu gave him a glare that meant not funny, but held back beating him to death.

"Why would I want to tell a perverted baka like you?"

He sighed, put his hand on hers and responded in his rare, serious tone, "Look, Kurumu I may be perverted but I wanna help. I don't look like it, but I'm a good listener. If it's private and you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Kurumu didn't want to talk about the rejection with him, but his voice was heart-warming and they touched her somehow, his hands were strangely warm, her heart was beating faster, which she found weird. She felt that he could trust him. Maybe it was okay to tell him everything.

Kurumu sighed and replied, "Alright.."

Gin smiled.

Kurumu started with, "You know how I love Tsukune right? Well, he chose Moka over me..."

Her eyes started watering.

"I just can't stand that he doesn't love me. I will die if Tsukune doesn't love me but that doesn't matter, I'm more upset about Tsukune not loving me. But now I've come to realize that he's not my destiny. Even if I can find another destiny, there isn't anyone that is right for me. There isn't someone that can replace Tsukune. Because I'm just a selfish brat. All I care is about myself, no wonder Tsukune doesn't want me."

Silence.

"Gin...I hope you underst-"

Suddenly Gin grabbed her and embraced her closer to him. Kurumu was surprised at the sudden movement. She wanted to push him away, but something inside her made her want to stay in his arms. But her heart was beating faster and her cheeks were blushing deeper. It was a strange feeling and she wanted to get out of it, but she couldn't leave.

"Damn..."

"Huh?"

"Damn it, Kurumu! I can't take anymore! Speak anymore and I'll get seriously angry!"

Kurumu just felt even more confused.

Slowly Gin's voice became softer, "Sorry Kurumu, it's just that...I...can't stand you saying you're a brat."

_Something's up with Gin. He never acts like this around the others,_ Kurumu thought.

He continued after he slowly pushed Kurumu away and locked eyes with her, as he blushed darker and darker, "I don't think you're a brat. I think you're a great person. And I know there is someone in the world who would want to be with you. I know for sure, because...I am that someone. I love you, Kurumu."

Kurumu heard his words and blushed a dark scarlet. Gin loved her? Didn't he like Moka? But why would he?

"I thought you liked Mok-"

"I never did, I thought I did but I finally realized I had fallen for you."

Kurumu and Gin blushed a deep scarlet. Kurumu finally realized her strange feelings. Her heart beating, her feeling of being warm, all that was solved.

_It all makes sense now, _she thought.

"Gin..."

"Hmm?"

"I think...I've fallen for you as well." Kurumu stuttered, blushing.

"What?"

"I always thought Tsukune was my destined one, but I guess I was wrong."

She held his hands and continued, "When you said your feelings to me, I understood everything. You were the only one that could move my heart. You're so gentle and kind to me. Why would I not love you?"

She fell into his arms and layed her cheek on his chest, feeling so warm and safe.

"I love you, Gin. I've finally realized what I wanted. All I want is you."

His chest was warm and soft, she couldn't leave it.

Silence.

Gin smiled down at her and placed one hand on her back and used the other to hold her arm and he slowly bought his lips to hers. It was a soft, gentle, warm kiss. Kurumu found it hard to break away from the kiss. Gin broke away and their eyes locked.

"So wanna go out?" Gin asked.

"Of course."

They embraced and started their first moments of dating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovers at Last-Chapter 5 True Love (Kurumu x Gin Part 2)**

It had been more than two weeks since Kurumu had been going out with Gin and Tsukune had been dating both Mokas. Things were going quite well until Mizore and Yukari were finding it suspicious how Kurumu has never been trying to make Tsukune hers. Not only that they feel Tsukune has been trying to avoid them.

At the newspaper club room, Mizore and Yukari were the only ones in the room since there was half an hour till newspaper club meets up today. Yukari and Mizore leaned against the wall, thinking about the two suspicious things. They had been silent until Mizore started the conversation.

"Hey Yukari." she said in he usual monotone voice.

"Yes, desu?"

"You find it strange about Kurumu?"

"It's come to me as well, desu. She hasn't touched Tsukune in the past two weeks, desu."

"You noticed Tsukune as well right?"

"Of course, he hasn't touched me since two weeks ago, desu. It's like he's been avoiding me, desu."

"Same here."

"I think we should check out the situation, desu."

Mizore nodded in agreement.

"Let's find out what's going on!"

"Alright, desu!"

After half and hour Kurumu finally started coming down the hall into the newspaper cub's room. When she slid the door open, ice chunks came flying at her. With her fast instincts, her nails grew an she sliced the ice in half. Mizore came down from the ceiling and threw more ice chunks at her. Kurumu sprinted away and stopped and stared at Mizore.

"What does the ice stalker want?"

"I want answers."

"So do I, desu!"

Suddenly from behind, Yukari waved her wand and cast a spell that made Kurumu bubbled in a force shield.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Kurumu tried hitting the force shield open but it just pushed her back.

"It's useless, desu! This force field is very powerful, desu!" Yukari said with a smirk.

Kurumu grit her teeth and hissed, "What is wrong with you two?!"

Mizore crossed her arms and said with a glare, "We should be asking you the question. You've been avoid getting near Tsukune since the past two weeks. And Tsukune's been avoiding us as well."

Mizore said in a demanding voice, "Have you used your Charm to get Tsukune again?"

"No! If I had then I would still cling on to him, which I don't!"

"You've got a point, but that doesn't explain you avoiding Tsukune and you avoiding us."

Mizore's hands turned into ice claws and in a threatning voice she said, "Why have you been going farther away from Tsukune? And why is Tsukune doing the same to us?"

Kurumu, not threatened, spoke, "I'm not going to say anything!"

She had to she didn't want the two of them to hurt Tsukune and Moka and she can't let them know she's dating Gin. They would think she was crazy.

Mizore said enraged, "In that case, I'll make you spill it!"

She raised her ice claws and Kurumu shut her eyes closed. Suddenly the door slammed open and Gin kicked Mizore and Yukari away. The force field was broken after Yukari was kicked. Kurumu started falling down until Gin caught her in his arms.

"Are you alright, Kurumu?!" he said worriedly.

"I'm..fine."

Gin sighed in relief and put her down. He turned around with a fierce expression to face the two girls who captured his girlfriend.

"Don't you dare do that to my Kurumu again! Ever!"

Mizore and Yukari slowly got up trying to stand the pain of being impaled that hard and stuttred, "Your Kurumu?"

"What? Has she not told you?"

"Told us what?" Mizore asked.

"Me and Kurumu are an item!"

With disbelief the two girls said together, "What?!"

Kurumu's face looked regretful as she continued, "It's true...I'm dating Gin."

Mizore and Yukari look at eachother and back at the couple. Yukari started with, "So this is why you haven't been getting near Tsukune, desu?"

"Yes..."

Mizore asked, "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Then we wouldn't have to force you to!"

"Because, I thought you guys would find it crazy that I'm dating a pervert!"

Gin added, "Wait what's that supposed to mean?!"

Kurumu replied to him, "Sorry Gin..."

Gin chuckled and said, "It's okay, babe."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kurumu blushed in response.

Mizore and Yukari giggled.

Yukari spoke, "It's okay, desu! You two can go on being lovey dovey, desu!"

"Yeah, we don't think you're crazy," Mizore said in her calm monotone voice.

The couple smiled and kissed.

* * *

**Since this scene was long, there will be a Part 3 to Kurumu x Gin and that is the lemon scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers! I need some review and feedback if you can get me some! Plus I need some lover for Mizore, Ruby, Ling Ling, and other people you have a blank space or a ? next to their "x" that you will find at the bottom of the first chapter. So please give some feedback! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovers at Last- Chapter 6 Love Making (Kurumu x Gin Part 3)**

"So you do this, got it?"

"Got it, babe!"

It was late night and Kurumu was in Gin's room helping him do homework.

"Done!" Gin exclaimed as he finished his last question.

"Yeah finally! I didn't know you were that dumb!" Kurumu said jokingly.

Gin heard her words and bowed his head down, muttering, "Kurumu, you're so mean!"

"Hahaha!"

She leaned in and gave a small kiss on the lips and whispered, "I was just kidding! You're so gullible!"

Gin looked up and chuckled with her. It wasn't long before they locked eyes and kissed again. This time it was a longer kiss than usual. Kurumu broke the kiss and said, "I have to go now. Bye."

As she turned around and headed toward the door, she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned around as Gin held her wrist taut.

"Don't go, Kurumu."

"It's really late."

"So stay her for the night at my place."

"B-but..."

"Please?" he said with pleading eyes.

Kurumu couldn't resist his eyes so she responded, "Okay."

"Yay!"

Kurumu sat down on the bed and faced Gin, "Do you have any mats?"

"Wait why do we need mats?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! As a gentleman, I'll sleep on the floor."

Kurumu rolled her eyes and thought, _Sure a gentleman! Hahaha! But he is sweet to have me sleep on the bed._

"No it's okay, Gin. It's you're room."

"Alright then, let's just sleep together on the bed!"

"Wait what?!"

"C'mon, babe!"

"But I...I!"

"Please?!" he said with begging eyes.

Kurumu as usual couldn't resist his eyes.

She blushed a bright pink and said with a sigh, "Alright..."

"Yay! I'll go shower!"

Gin walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Kurumu started removing her clothing, since she had no nightgown to where. She left herself in only a bra and underwear. They continued preparing for the night.

* * *

In just a quick 20 minutes, the two of them were under the covers. Kurumu was sound asleep but she didn't know that Gin was still awake, until it happened. Gin had grabbed Kurumu and turned her around to make her face him. He kissed her and woke her up. She woke up in surprise but then continued kissing. Gin slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth and twirled it in her mouth. Kurumu moaned into his mouth. It was sudden but she followed him. Slowly their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths. Kurumu and Gin moaned in pleasure as they continued. Once they broke the kiss, Gin took no time wasting and started kissing his way down to Kurumu's breast. Kurumu moaned and felt her body start to heat up, but she didn't stop Gin.

"Gin...no...I..."

"Sorry, Kurumu. I can't control myself."

He ran his hands up her back and found the hook of her bra. He undid it, and the bra slowly fell off of Kurumu revealing her giant, succulent breast. He blushed and took no time to start using his left hand to caress her right breast. Kurumu moaned at the touch.

"You would usually beat the fuck out of me if I did this to you. But your naked and I'm caressing you and you aren't even making a single move," he said with a smirk.

"Baka, I only am..huff huff...because I love you."

"Me, too."

Gin made out with her again, trying to distract Kurumu as he started stripping the two of them. Once they broke the kiss, Gin and Kurumu were stripped. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Kurumu, I've gone hard."

After those words, Gin slid his rock hard shaft into Kurumu''s tight, virgin pussy. Kurumu let out a shriek in pain. Her heart raced as she felt herself squeeze around Gin. Gin leaned in and whispered, "It's okay. I know it hurts. But I'll take it slowly at first."

Hearing his heart warming words, Kurumu calmed down and let Gin continue. Gin moved his hips back and forth. Slowly the pain left and pleasure took it's place. Kurumu grunted in great pleasure and moaned out, "Oh god, Gin! Please! Faster!"

Gin smirked and thrust it in faster and harder. Kurumu shrieked as Gin became more forceful. Gin thrust harder and harder, feeling his tip push her cervix and himself being tightened by Kurumu. Gin's breathing became faster.

He murmured under his breath, "Kurumu, I think I'm gonna-"

Kurumu replied, "Me too!"

Gin groaned and climxed in Kurumu. Kurumu threw back her head and climaxed as well. Gin fell into a kiss and the couple slept their way to next morning.


End file.
